


The New Doctor (ENG)

by ElderCampBanshee



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, femalevicar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderCampBanshee/pseuds/ElderCampBanshee
Summary: Lena Luthor ex brilliant doctor from London moved to MildHill, a semi-remote village in the Cotswolds. She will make very interesting meetings, especially with the female vicar of the village, Kara Danvers.(I am not English mothertongue. If anyone wants to help me as a beta for my grammatical horrors is welcome.)





	1. Chapter 1

A tall woman with short blond hair was running quietly through the narrow streets of the Cotswolds, near Bath. When a Jaguar came up and approached her, the window lowered and a beautiful raven-haired woman appeared. "Excuse me. I have to get to MildHill, but I think I got lost"

"Don't worry. In 10 yards there is an intersection, turn right and after 2 miles you will find MildHill." replied the runner.

"Thanks you."

"You are welcome. Have a nice day."

"You too" and the driver left again.

  


A quarter of an hour later the Jaguar parked in front the mayor's house, of the laughing and half-lost, village of MildHill. The mayor, a tall brunette, rushed out to welcome the new arrival. "Lena! You finally arrived!"

"Hey Sam!"

The two friends hugged each other and then started entering the house.

"So first I'll show you your new home, then your new studio and finally I'll introduce you to all the most important habitants of the village." the brunette started.

"I hope that with this last part, you are joking, Samantha!"

"Of course not! We are a small town we all know each other. You are the new doctor you must meet at least the principals."

"Wow." snorted Lena sarcastically.

"Come on! How did your parents catch you didn't go back to being a brilliant surgeon in a London hospital?"

"Oh, you know my mother is not happy, but in the end she didn't care much, there are dads and Lex who run the company. For Lex ... He started teasing me, so I think he liked teh idea. "

"Well." answered the other by pouring tea. "For your home I thought maybe if you repaint ..."

Lena threw herself on the sofa with a crowd of defeat.

  


Two hours later the two women entered the police station. "Hi James. Is Alex there?" asked the mayor, to the black policeman at the reception.

"Yes. If you wait a moment I'll call you."

The brunette nodded and the boy left.

"Wait up." Lena said, grinning "Alex? The Alex you always talk about. The beautiful, intelligent and fiery Alex? The one who miraculously asked you to go out a couple of weeks ago? That Alex?"

"Oh, shut up!" Sam said pushing her shoulder.

"Hello ladies." The two women turned to a third woman who had appeared in the doorway, a little lower than Sam with thick red hair shaved to one side. "Good morning, Miss Arias." the redhead continued formally.

"Relax, Alex. This is my friend Lena, the new doctor in the city."

The redhead smiled and walked over to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Chief Inspector Alex Danvers."

"Nice to meet you. Dr. Lena Luthor. I've heard a lot about you. Chief Danvers" Lena received an elbow from Sam.

"Oh please, Call Me Alex. "

"Ok, Alex."

"Good. I'll take you to see the rest of the community." said Miss Arias dragging her friend away before she embarrassed her with her almost girl.

  


Three hours after meeting the prominent MildHill personalities. Including: Cat Grant editor of the local newspaper and library manager; Winn Scott postman and electrician; and someone else. They were heading towards the rectory. As they approached a figure dressed in black was coming out of the driveway with a bike.

"Vicar! Reverend!" yelled Sam. Making the figure stop and turning around turned out to be the runner that Lena had stopped that morning.

"Mayor! Nice to see you." Then she recognized Lena. "Oh, Miss I see you found the way."

"I had very good directions." Lena smiled appreciating the figure of the Vicar. A woman, tall, with short blond hair and who seemed rather fit to judge by how the shirt pulled in some places.

The vicar smiled and held out her hand "Vicar Kara Danvers."

"Dr. Lena Luthor."

"So you are the one who will sew us together again, Saturday, after the rugby match."

"Yes. I think I will have this ... honor." the raven smiled. "Excuse me, Danvers like ..."

"Yes, the local police chief is my older sister." the blonde shrugged.

"If I can give a medical opinion ... excellent genes flow in the family."

Kara smiled shyly then cleared her throat. "If you allow, I have to go." she said, getting on the bike.

"Of course. Excuse us for holding you back." answered Sam.

"Good-bye then. Mayor, doctor." she greeted them with a nod and left.

Lena stared at her until she felt watched by her friend. She turned "What is it?"

"Were you filtering with the Vicar?"

"Er ... maybe ...."

"You'd make a couple so cute!" squeaked the other.

"Stop it! Rather take me back home."

  


The next morning Lena found someone already at the door of her study. The girl turned around "Hi! You must be Dr. Lena. I'm Jess her assistant." she said everything with an enthusiasm that was unthinkable for a normal human on morning, in the opinion of the doctor.

Shortly after she had settled down, Mr Jhones, the pharmacist, appeared at the door. 

Sharp man, who smiled and gave candy to children. "Doctor. I have come to bring you the supplies." he said, placing several boxes on the couch.

"Thank you. Do you know someone who is a good mason? Because I would like to give a fix here."

"Ah, by profession around here no. But if you want Danvers girls and some of us have experience. We could do it ourselves."

"No, I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"Don't worry. After all, it is you who will sew us up after Saturday."

"I've heard a lot about this Saturday. Against whom do you play?"

"Ah, let's play against Stow-on-the-wold. We have a rivalry for centuries. So we don't play the way ... more ... clean here."

"Well ... Maybe I should order more string for the sutures."

"Yes, maybe yes." Mr Jhones smiled a little and left.

  


It was just past noon that he heard the door open. Jess introduced her to Miss Leslie "Only Leslie" Willis, owner of the village pub, who had injured herself by affixing bottles.

"I'm fine. I'm only here because Siobhan wouldn't stop screaming. "Referring to her wife. It was strange for Lena to know the faces of people or at least in general their situation by just mentioning them, in London she had never had such a thing with her patients.

Four points and a bandage after she got rid of her first client. She looked at the currently empty hall and thought it would be a rather slow stay, maybe she should find herself a hobby.

  


Saturday arrived and Lena saw for the first time the "Legends" of MildHill: The captain who was none other than the vicar; the chief inspector; James Olsen and Susan Vasquez, the policemen of the country; the pharmacist; Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance and Mick Rory, the village fireworks; Barry Allen, the choir master and greengrocer; Nora Darhk, the butcher; Cisco Ramon, the pastry chef; Zari Tomaz, the plumber; Lucy Lane, a partner in Sam's law firm; Amaya Jiwe, the social worker; John Diggle, the factotum of the town hall.

She sat in the stands near the children and Sam who introduced her to two other faces: Caitilin Snow, school teacher and Barry's girlfriend, and Ray Palmer, the sacristan and husband of Nora. Lena began to think that soon she would have to start making a scheme of all the inhabitants of the country and how they were connected, otherwise she was sure she would be confused.

Although the doctor knew little about rugby, she could say that both teams played dirty, especially the number of sutures, due to the iron cleats she had to do later. Obviously after the game there was a refreshment, made with tea and pastries, the vicar, although they had lost only one point, congratulated everyone with a big smile. 

  


Lena was intent on watching Sam playing backgammon with Winn when someone alled her "Dr. Luthor."

She turned and saw the vicar coming towards her. "Oh. Good afternon, Vicar. Please call me Lena."

"Well, then I'm Kara."

"Okay." She smiled "Beautiful game today."

"Yes. We could have done better, but we'll do it again next year. Rather, I felt that you need help with the store. "

"Oh yes. Not that it's not affixed. I'd just like to give it a makeover, move a couple of walls and repaint. "

"Well, in fact, it's been years since that place needs a coat of paint. If you want I come Monday to take a look. "

"I do not want to bother you."

"Don't worry, I do it often."

"Ok, Monday morning then would be perfect."

"Well. Will we see you tomorrow morning? ”Kara asked, then continued noticing the confusion of the other. "To the function. Is Sunday."

"Oh, yes. Here I am not a very frequent ... "Lena began to say embarrassed.

Kara laughed "Don't worry, I'm not judging you. I just wanted to know. "Lena looked at her for a moment in shock and then laughed too, she was about to say something when the phone rang" Sorry, I have to ... "

"Don't worry, see you on Monday," said the vicar, moving away.

Lena looked at her then put the device to her ear. "What do you want brother?"

"Lena, you break my heart. Always so cold with me! "

"As with all asshole, Lex"


	2. 2

Sunday afternoon Lena was wandering around MildHill, until she finally found the place she was looking for, a small hill from which she could enjoy a good view of the surrounding landscape. He sat on the grass mentally cursing himself for not wearing a blanket or at least putting on jeans instead of a flowered dress. He started pulling out his drawing set, he hadn't been drawing for years, so he decided to shoot again, even his psychologist had said it was a good idea.

  


"Lena!" He heard himself called half an hour after his arrival. He turned and saw the Danvers sisters in trekking clothes.

"Hello!"

"I see you've discovered one of the most beautiful places in the county," Kara said as she approached.

"Really? If this is just one, then I don't imagine others. "

"Maybe once we could take you."

"Why not? I'd be happy. "Lena smiled.

"Then it's decided. Whenever you want we will show you the most beautiful places in the Cotswolds. "

"I would be enthusiastic, especially if in such good company."

Kara blushed slightly and cleared her throat "Well, we go. We still have a few kilometers to do. Good afternoon. ”The blonde took her leave, returning to her sister who gave the doctor a smile and a nod.

"Good walk and good afternoon," Lena replied, greeting them.

"To her too!" Replied the redhead and then nudging her sister, grinning and raising her eyebrows, suggestively, when he looked at her.

  


At least a couple of hours later Lena decided to return to the village. While on the path he came across Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance "Doctor!" They greeted her.

"Good afternoon."

"So you too enjoy the fresh air?" Asked Sara.

"Yes. But please, as I repeat to everyone in this city: give me a name and call me Lena. The she makes me feel like a 90 year old old woman! "The two blondes laughed.

"Okay ... I didn't see you in church this morning," Ava said.

"I'm not a very practicing person ..."

The other, feeling the embarrassment, hastened to explain, "Hey, quiet, it wasn't an accusation. Just curiosity. Neither do we, but in the morning there is nothing better to do here and the sermons of our vicar are really stimulating and amusing. Especially fun. "He smiled.

"Then I'll see you get up by ten next week."

"Well, another addition to the authority desk. We'll start to be tight. "Sara laughed. "We are also returning to the village, do you want company?"

"Yes thanks. With my sense of direction, I would definitely lose myself. "

"Perfect! I see you draw. "

"A little and very difficult, but I decided to start again. You too?"

"No, no. It's Ava the artist, we have his photos everywhere in the house. Every year she and James compete for the most beautiful photo in the county. "

  


The next morning Lena was trying to be at least like a human being, drinking coffee and checking emails. Not that the phone call with his family last night had lasted until late, it's just that she wasn't working before 10am.

"Miss Luthor," Jess said at the door.

"Jess, please. I told you call me Lena. "Receiving no response from the assistant, she looked up and saw the secretary and the vicar in the doorway. "Oh. Good morning. Can I do something for you?"

"I came to have a look at the walls" while he was talking Jess vanished. To the absent gaze of the raven the blonde continued "Saturday afternoon I asked you ..."

"Oh. Yes. Ok, now I remember. Sorry the coffee has not yet taken effect. "

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. Alex was the same before the Academy. So tell me what walls would you like to move? "

Lena led her to where the bookcase was placed. "Here I would like to move it a little further back so I have more space for some equipment and to expand the storage closet."

Kara listened to what the other one said, in the meantime he threw an eye on the books and besides medical texts, he also found some classics. "Le Brontë?" He said, touching the back of the books.

"Oh, you are one of my favorites."

"I'm more of a Jane Austen type."

"So reasoning and self control?"

"Well, better than truculent and murky passions." The blonde replied to then look at the other and start laughing. "I was joking. I prefer Austen, but I also appreciate the Brontë. "

"Thank god. I would not have wanted to start this feud with the vicar who has to pull me up the walls. "Lena said making an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"You make it sound like it's a terrible thing."

"Maybe it is," he replied, making the other laugh.

"I also see Oscar Wilde here. But not The Picture of Dorian Gray. "

"I also like him a lot, but I think his most popular and universally appreciated novel is also the one I appreciate least. I prefer his theatrical comedies. "

"Well, I do not agree in short, the fairy-tale novel is superior both on the stylistic level and on the philosophical level."

"Certainly, but it does not reach the brilliance of" An ideal husband "for example."

"But it is deeper, there is a mirror of the humanity of society. That is a comedy whose purpose is satire. "

"But is not satire also the mirror of society?"

Kara and Lena smiled at each other, stimulated by the conversation. "True, but not on such a profound level as the human soul."

"No? So Shakespeare? "

Before Kara could answer Jess came in "Sorry, but there's Mick out here. I think he took a twist. "

"Quiet Jess. Well, Lena see you tomorrow, I'll also bring Alex so let's see what we can get and we agree when to do it. All right?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow then. "Said the doctor who had already started to look for bandages. While the blonde came out he heard her ask her assistant how she was Winn, her husband. But the answer was drowned out by Mick's muttering as he entered.

"Doc. That damn step of that damn fire truck. It's nothing serious, some aspirin and so on. "

"This I will judge him, Mr. Rory. Now sit down. "

  


"So how was your first week here?" Asked Sam, as Lena settled in front of her at the pub table.

"Well. The work is not excessive and people are nice. Yesterday Miss Snow, my neighbor, even brought me a cake. And Miss Jiwe, she gave me lollipop packages in case I have children in the studio. "

"Oh, what serious crimes!" Laughed the brunette.

"But no! It's just that I never met my neighbors. In short, in London I lived for years in the same building and I didn't know what the face of those who lived in front of me was. Here I go out and whoever meets greets me. "

"It is both a blessing and a curse. But I understand it's the same feeling I had when I came here. Speaking of people who greet you ... look who's arrived. "

Lena turned and saw Kara enter Lucy Lane together, chatting amicably among themselves, then sitting in the opposite corner of the room.

"Oh, stop Sam!"

"A little bird told me you met her on Sunday."

"Is that the same bird you left this morning at the police station while you were running away to get to the town hall in time?"

"Oh, shut up!" Sam said blushing and making Lena laugh.

  


The Danvers sisters arrived at 11 am the next morning. Alex was also attracted to Lena's library. "Is that Dr. Prince's Bioinformatics study?"

"Oh, yes we did it together, when we did a project for my family's company," Lena replied absently while seeing some colors with Kara.

Alex's eyes widened, he looked at her better "Wait!" He almost screamed, making the other two women jump. "You are Lena Luthor! That is the Lena Luthor of Luthor Corporation! Ommiodio !!!! "

"Alex ..." the blonde admonished her.

"But you don't understand! I read all his research! You know I like science! It was in my own village and I didn't know it! "Lena blushed.

"Alex, take a moment to calm down. You're making Lena uncomfortable. "

"Ah! YES! Sorry! ”And ran out.

"Sorry, it can be intense at times. Especially if it concerns science. "

"Quiet. So is she a scientific nerd too? "

"Yes, he took a degree in biotechnology while he was stationed at Oxford."

"So why isn't he in the branch of science?"

The vicar's face darkened briefly "It's a long story."

"I didn't want to touch a tas ..."

She was interrupted by the redhead who was returning to the room. "Ok. I calmed down. Excuse me, Lena. "

"Quiet. You are welcome, you have questions, or you want to borrow my essays. "

"Really?!"

"Do you know that now you won't get out of it anymore?" Kara asked laughing at the expression of adoration on her sister's face.

  


Wednesday morning Lena went to the rectory to restore the blonde's color palette.

"Hello Mr. Palmer! Is there the vicar? ”He asked the sacristan who was cutting the grass in front of the church.

"No. She left for Bath, with Miss Lane, as every second Wednesday of the month. "

"Oh alright. Could you give her back this then?

"Surely."

"Thank you very much and sorry for the inconvenience. Say hello to your wife, "Lena said, referring to Nora, whom she had met at the Saturday match, she had liked his black humor, which suited her husband's sunny personality perfectly.

The face of the sacristan lit up at the mention of his wife. "Don't worry. Sure with pleasure."

  


On his way back to the studio that afternoon, he met Miss Grant who offered her tea. Nothing could be refused to that woman, especially with the looks she launched. Lena would have liked to see a confrontation between her and her mother ... she had no idea who she would win.

They settled into the bow window of the pub, which faced the street. After talking about the time, about new authors, his son Carter and some mention of current events, the conversation turned to the village. A Lena was fine as long as he could learn more about the history and traditions of the citizens, but then the conversation turned to a particular citizen.

"So what about our vicar?"

"He is a very kind and gentle person."

"And also attractive," the older woman said, looking closely at the other.

"Oh, yes, it's undeniable."

"You see" he started looking at a car that stopped in front of the pub "Most of those who live here are convinced that Kara, yes, it's perfect but she misses something."

Lena followed Cat's gaze and saw two women get out of the car, the vicar and Miss Lane, and then hug. "What?" He asked absently as he returned his attention to the older blonde and sipped tea.

"A wife."


End file.
